plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rolling Stone
225px |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Hearty |tribe = Trick |ability = Destroy a Plant with 2 or less. |flavor text = Gives new meaning to the phrase "rock n' roll".}} Rolling Stone is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its ability instantly destroys a selected plant with 2 or less. Origins It is based on the boulder trap in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its name is a combination of the words "rolling," referring to its animation, and "stone," the real-life object it is based on. It could also be a potential reference to any of the following: *The phrase "a rolling stone gathers no moss." *The English rock band called The Rolling Stones. *The song Like a Rolling Stone by American musician Bob Dylan. *A magazine called Rolling Stone. Its description makes a pun on its name. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Trick *'Ability:' Destroy a Plant with 2 or less. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Gives new meaning to the phrase "rock n' roll". Strategies With This trick can be good for the start of the game if your opponent chooses to play a plant. However, you can also save this card for another opportunity. Use this to destroy any threatening or setup plant like , , or . Spineapple decks are also a good option, as Spineapple boosts all plants with 0 strength to 2, which makes Rolling Stone come in handy, being able to destroy any of the boosted plants. As Rustbolt, you can use his signature superpower, Shrink Ray, to weaken a plant that has 3 to 5 strength to 0 to 2, making them vulnerable to Rolling Stone. Similarly, you can use Landscaper, Pied Piper, or Nibble to decrease any plant's strength. If there are many plants with 0-2 strength, then play Weed Spray instead. Still, it would be wise to bring both in a hearty deck, as while Weed Spray is cost-efficiennt, Rolling Stone costs less and can take care of early-game threats. Against Boost your plants' strength to at least 3 to keep them out of the range of Rolling Stone. and heroes can easily boost strength, heroes have access to Go-Nuts (although they only work in a Team-Up deck), while heroes have access to Three-Nut and Loco Coco. heroes lack all the aforementioned options, but they have natural access to many 3-strength plants. You can also play Black-Eyed Pea or Sportacus to deter your opponent from playing this trick, although if you are using the former, it is recommended to boost its strength first. Gallery Rolling Stone statistics.png|Rolling Stone's statistics RollingCard.PNG|Rolling Stone's card Grayed Out Rolling Stone.png|Rolling Stone's grayed out card RollingStoneCardImage.png|Rolling Stone's card image RollingStonePvZH.png|HD Rolling Stone PeanutStone.png|Rolling Stone being played (1) ChestnutStone.png|Rolling Stone being played (2) MirrorNut222.png|Rolling Stone being played (3) RollingGS.png|Rolling Stone being played (4) Old RollingStoneHDescription.png|Rolling Stone's statistics Trivia *The face on the stone is very similar to the one found on Rocket Science, Balloon Zombie's balloon, Kite Flyer's kite, and Toxic Waste Imp's barrel, which is visible while spinning. *It is mentioned in 's description. Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Instant-kill zombies